Advances in molecular medicine, genomics, proteomics and bioinformatics have enhanced our understanding of inter-individual variability in susceptibility to disease, in expression of disease, and in beneficial and adverse responses to therapies. Vanderbilt University Medical Center has prioritized personalized health and healthcare as a research goal, with the aim of developing methodologies to deliver new information - such as genetic, genomic, or proteomic data - to clinical decision-making in patient care. With existing strengths in Clinical Pharmacology and Drug Discovery, Proteomics, Imaging, Genetics and Bioinformatics, we believe Vanderbilt is poised to impact on personalized healthcare in the United States. Vanderbilt has made substantial investments in genetic and genomic science, in proteomics and biomarker discovery, in clinical information science, and in the creation of BioVU (a DNA biobank exceeding 54,000 samples already) and of the Synthetic Derivative of its electronic health record. Realizing the potential of these investments requires continued recruitment of and investment in a multidisciplinary team of young investigators with expertise in clinical and basic pharmacology, mass spectrometry, clinical and basic genetics, informatics, and genetic epidemiology and biostatistics. This need comes at a time when the economic climate and decreases in the Vanderbilt endowment have necessitated a slowing of hiring. The goal of the Vanderbilt Personalized Medicine Core, therefore, is to support the hiring and career development of junior faculty with expertise in these areas, who can exploit the resources and environment at Vanderbilt to impact on personalized medicine. Dr. Nancy J. Brown, Chief of the Division of Clinical Pharmacology and Associate Dean for Clinical and Translational Scientist Development will direct the Core. Dr. Dan M. Roden, Director of the Dates Institute for Experimental Therapeutics and Assistant Vice- Chancellor for Personalized Medicine;Dr. Dan Masys, Professor and Chair of the Department of Biomedical Informatics;Dr. Jonathan Haines, Director, Center for Human Genetics Research;and Dr. Katherine E. Hartmann, Director, Vanderbilt University Evidence-based Practice Center and Deputy Director, Institute for Medicine and Public Health will serve to oversee the selection, development and conduct of projects. The Core will leverage existing infrastructure for career development and for tracking the impact of faculty members on multidisciplinary research in personalized medicine.